The Clay World
by Thelokimota
Summary: The Old world was abandoned, broken. With little hope for it a young ruler heads South hoping to bring a new age. But with people al ready there could it be in vain?
1. Enter the Tech Faction!

Allen had always been on top, His power unrivaled. Now in a new world he would question that same power. In the Golden age for the Tech faction they lead the world to power. They always made bigger leaps and crossed over boundless seas. Many times did they enter war and come out unscathed. Know in a new time with many rivals they would be stretched over the world. Like other people they had a culture. They followed the Ender pillar way of life. The main Gods were the Great Dragon, The Great Enderman, And Allen's many great Grandfather Anu. The people followed until the Tech Templar arrived and brought along more technology.

 **Time Line**

(Notable events in Nations life span up until 1,000 AD)

100 AD The three Ender Pillars were founded.

120 AD Anu becomes first King of Endoria

160 AD The first Tech age Happens with Red-stone discovered.

220 AD The first Tech age ends.

290 AD A depression hits the Nation Know as the "Wind of Despair"

340 AD War on the near by tribes begin

390 AD The war ends with all land from the tribes taken.

460 AD T.N.T, Mine-cart rails, Mine-carts, and Dispensers are crafted.

500 AD Peace enters the Land with the arrival of the Tech Templar.

600 AD New settlements pop up.

800 AD Peace ends.

820 AD The bay war strikes the land and cripples the People of Endoria.

900 AD Many settlements pull out of the Faction

920 AD The "Moving depression" Strikes Endoria.

950 AD The loss of Tech hits the Faction.

990 AD The migration from the homeland to new shores.

1,000 AD Allen is Crowed king of the Tech Faction and heads to the first over seas Settlement.


	2. The Siege of New Endoria

Allen looked over the bow of the ship. He was going to New Endoria for a treasure found in the water. It looked like a lost Endorian Staff with the writing "The line of Gods may Hold Me". Allen had decided to look at while touring the new settlement. He had retired to his cabin excited at a way to even maybe return the lost tech.

Men stood out side of the Settlement. A shadowed man walked up to the walls.

"Men, these people have taken our lands!" The man said

"Tonight we strike in the name of Nergal!" the other men yelled in approval.

" TONIGHT THEY FALL!".

Allen stood at the dock, waiting for the scientist to show him the artifact.

"Mil'lord follow me, i will show you to the artifact." A young guard said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes, please do lead the way" Said Allen with a stone-cold voice.

"Do tell me your name" Allen said.

"My name is Hobbes mil'lord" Said the man now named Hobbes.

"We are here Mil'lord" Hobbes said as they entered.

This would be the fist time he had ever saw the staff in person. The staff had the look of a Staff on fire. It seem to also grow brighter as he got near. His hand was near the surface when a guard announced,

"City under Siege! All civilians to home! Guards to battle stations!"

Allen looked surprised at the gate. Who would do this?

 **Thanks to you the readers! Also I would like to say This is _Interactive_ so you decide when decisions pop up, Though only people with Nations make final decisions. Also still taking Nations, Only 4 will get so send them in! (No spam please.) Here is the nation list**

 **Tech Faction ruled by Allen the Ender Wizard or WizardofEnder007**

 **The Barbarians or Attackers led by ?**

 **Up coming Factions**

 **Luna Guild ruled by Friend of mine, (They get no special privileges though.)**

 **Ars Magica Leader Archmage A.K.A Thomas.**

 **Leave a review and a nation**

 **Thanks, Thelokimota**


	3. The Siege and Aftermath

As soon as the guard said that guards came running down the street. Families tried to leave but some were to slow. The Barbarians rushed down the street for battle. Allen say a older fellow trying to run. One of the Attackers was running at him. Allen grasped the nearest thing to fight with.

"Of course, the Staff!" He whispered.

As soon as he grasped it he held it forward. Fire flew out of it and on the attacker. The man screamed as the fire hit him. Allen looked at the staff in surprise, it had shrunk to the size of a wand! Quickly he charged into battle. One guard was being gang up on by the barbarians. Allen hit them with fire also. He turned around to a large battle. Some of his men had fallen to the barbarians spears. Quickly aided by the Staff/Wand the Attackers fell one by one till only a handful remained. The man in front Yelled

"This isn't over, You shall see the might of Nergal!"

The men ran into the forest.

"Give me a update to see Dead and Alive" Said Allen.

"Out of 30 guards, seven are dead, two wounded." The Captain said

"Prepare burial for those fallen" Allen said without looking back.

Allen pondered who that could have been, While he made his way to a apartment building to stay the night. He stayed up late into the night. Who was the man leading the attacker? Who was Nergal? All of these thought ran through his mind Until a knock on the door broke him from his musing.

"Hello, I am Archmage, Leader of the Ars Magicka and I have a Proposal"

 **Now with two other Nation in the mix things get crazy! Ars Magicka is here with a showing of the Barbarians. That's all. Leave a Review and Nation.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota**


	4. Meet the Ars-Magicka and Arc-Mage!

The people of Ars Magicka, or Magic for short lead the Northern part of New Endoria as Gods until The Asakku arrived. They held odd powers over nature and her came to this world as the Chosen of Notch. They followed him to fight Herobrine, Lord of the Mobs. Notch took only the best Clay Soldiers to fight him. Notch enlisted the help of Steve, God of Adventures and Patron to Miners and Golem God of Golems. Together they pushed Herobrine to the Nether. Arch-Mage was proud of his people, Their Achievements,put he was He was unsure how they would deal with the Tech Faction.

 **TimeLine**

 **(Notable events in Nations Lifespan until 1,000 AD)**

100 AD Notch creates The Magica guild.

200 AD Herobrine Begins the "Night Terror"

490 AD Notch enlist Clay Soldiers to fight Herobrine's Army

570 AD Steve Becomes the God of Adventures

600 AD Golem joins the fight.

680 AD Herobrine falls back to the Nether

700 AD The Magica Guild Forms A Sky Island

890 AD The Ars Magicka Rules Northern New Endoria

990 AD Arch-Mage's Father is Poisoned.

1,000 AD Arch-Mage Becomes the Ruler of Ars-Magicka.

 **Here is Ars-Magicka's History! Thanks to TheFanficCritic for the Nation. Thats all!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota**


	5. The Proposal

Allen looked at Arch-mage, Surprised by his statement. The man looked no older than himself, yet held a air of confidence around him. Allen mulled over a little.

"Please do tell me of the proposal, Arch-mage" Allen said, looking him straight in the eye.

" I can help you protect your people from the Asakku" He said

" The what know?" Said Allen baffled.

"Those men who attacked you, Servants to Nergal, God of Plague, War,And the Sun as a killer" Arch-mage stated.

"Thank you, I will have to Think this over." Allen said.

Arch-Mage smiled, and with a nod turned around to leave and stopped in his track.

"The staff you own is a highly treasured Ars Magika." He said.

Allen looked at him surprised. He looked at hi weapon and back to see a empty space. Allen soon went to his study to look over the facts and soon found sleep. The Tech Faction would have to wait till the next day. Though many would strive to survive the rising of Nergal. Many more would be lost.

A war torn nation of Minia looked into a dark future of C.O.P.P.E.R.H.E.A.D as King Charles fell dead at his throne. The women of the jungel looked for the next hunt. A hooded Queen looked out of her balcony. A painter looked through his window. A brarbarian king looked into a fire. Arch-Mage looked through a scroll. And Allen asleep, unaware of the new Dawn.

 **Thanks for holding on you guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I did go see Jurassic World on Saturday, and it was good. Please review and share!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota**


	6. Operation CMAF

**sorry for no updates! I will be updating for the new story to! Thank's Thelokimota**

Allen looked nervously at the simulation, waiting for the results. After weeks of shady men looking around the army base Allen had understandingly gotten nervous. The chief commander Naga Massassi Of the Armed forces and Research facility or (AFRF) shared a special plan, Operation C.M.A.F. They had created the A.M.A.S branch of the army. The men had nearly completed training.

"Lord Allen, Commander Massassi is here" A servant said.

"Please let him in" Allen said

A door opened, Showing a fairly old Man looking like he was in his late 50's. He had a mop of gray hair and a well trimmed beard. He shuffled in with a look of glee in his eyes.

"Allen I am happy to present the Anti-Magic Solders." Naga said

"Are they ready?" Allen questioned

"Yes they can do Operation C.M.A.F tonight." Naga replied

"Good, but keep the in the city for a last defense right now." Allen said with a stony face.

"I'll inform them" Naga said as he left

Allen could only ponder, would this actually work? He had a call to make to a old family friend.

 **Sorry for the lack of updates!); There will be more and cheack out Crossover, my new story!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota!**


	7. Meeting COPERHEAD

**Sorry, computer is a piece of crap!**

 **/Files need Code/**

 **/Password Denied/**

 **/Password Denied/**

 **/Password Denied/**

 **/Password accepted/**

 **/Extracting Galsworthy Files/**

 **Galsworthy: 30 yr**

 **Head of C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D**

 **Special forces training**

 **Head of C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D army**

 **/File Needs code/**

 **/Access Denied/**

 **/Access Denied/**

 **Did you really think I would let you dig this deep?**

 **ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR**

 **I'm shutting you down**

 _This was all the info Agent Carter was able to get before he was shut out of C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D computers_

 _Agent Ollie- Head of NEI_


	8. A king to die for

**Sorry, I stayed at my grandparents for a week then boom! School. Maybe I'll update a bit more.**

Copper looked over the city in glee. The coup hadn't taken long at all. He stood in place pondering his next move. _Magic could be helpful if I fight against Charles nephew, what was his name? Ah yes Allen troublesome boy. I'll take him out in do_ _time._ He moved back threw the door and into the palace. In the Palace of Minia, a once respected place.

" To day my people, we mark a world power that shall dominate the globe for thousand's of years!" Copper yelled in to the microphone.

People around him held their ears in pain, why- God why did he do that?

" We mark it with the death of the Tyrant Charles!" Copper said with joy, still yelling.

People in the crowd began to cover children's eyes. Some were crying, other's wanting to avenge the soon to be dead king. Copper looked out into the crowd, they where supposed to be cheering not crying. He signaled the guards to pull the old man out from the back of the stage. The man looked out to the crowd, a tired look in his eyes. He began to speak in a soft tone.

" My people, do not give into lies, fight on against the one that holds you now." He said as he went into a coughing fit.

" My people, continue knowing there is a-" Silence rang through the crowd as his head fell from his shoulders.

People screamed and ran from the stage in fright. Some where sobbing, others yelling at the man.

" What? He was getting annoying." Copper said with a smile on his face.

" So good to be a King" He whispered as he left the stage.

 **And wrap, hope you hold on to the next part! Bye.**


	9. What A Wonderful World

**Sorry for the hiatus on the story!** **I had a horrible case of writers block and laziness. But today Anthony Atkinson came to my school and gave a amazing speech. Know I promise to update twice a week! But know back to the story.**

The room was bare, very little stood out, aside from the table and a few chairs. The three occupants in the room stood as named, Commander Massassi, Arch-Mage, and Lord Allen. They looked at each other until the door creaked, shaking them out of their stupor. Four people came in. The first one, a woman with a hood covering her face, another woman that looked like she belonged in a warzone, a freakishly tall man, and short but well built man with a ponytail.

"Know that we are all here, let us introduce our selves." Said Allen looking over the group.

"My name is Commander Massassi, Commander of The Tech-Factions armies." Said Massassi.

"My name is Arch-Mage leader of Ars-Magicka" Said Arch=Mage.

"Hello I am Lord Allen of the Tech Faction." Said Allen looking over the room with a nervous smile.

The woman with the hood over face removed it, Showing a pale, Brown haired woman beneath.

"Hello, I am Lord Drew's assistant, Melina, of Germia." Melina said meekly, before turning away.

"I am General Rheah, leader of So'er." The occupants looked at the tall woman with respect and fear.

"I am Ezeek." Said the tall man.

"And I am Chief Jayce Sando of Watch Star Empire." Said the short one know named Jayce.

The rest of the leaders looked at each other, silently wanting someone else to start the conversation for all of them. Finally Allen stood and began to tell them of the situation.

"My fellow leaders and chiefs, I bring you hear today under a olive branch of peace, three days ago my Uncle Charles leader of the once proud nation Minia was killed. Now the people who have taken charge are C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D, a organization bent on running everyone into the ground. I have had my Intelligence center gather info on them. While not a lot, they grabbed something huge." Allen said staring everyone in the eyes.

"The C.O.P.E.R organization has created planes to assimilate our people to theirs. Know after reading them over, I realized I would need back up. That is why I called you all here today." Allen said stepping back.

Everyone stood their, shocked. Why would they want that? They looked down at the folders that sat on the table. They read **Assimilation Planes.** The began to look into them, Their eyes burning with anger. Finally Rheah snapped.

"This is a outrage! I shall tell our sisters to prepare for battle!" Rheah yelled.

"Thank you for joining us-"

"You think I'll help you? No I will help my sisters survive another 500 years!" Rheah quickly stood, leaving the room with hurry.

"That was vey odd, but yes Ars-Magicka will join you." Arch-Mage said.

"The Watch Star Empire shall join you" Jayce said.

"I am very sorry but Germia will decline" Melina said with sadness in her eyes.

"No" Ezeek said with a strait face, walking out the door.

"Well then, I guess we join forces?" Said Allen looking at the remaining two.

"Let us quickly begin to plan my allies, time is ticking." Jayce said pulling a chair out.

"Yes let us begin" Said Mage.

 **I have top say my longest chapter to date. Thanks everyone and see you later.**


	10. Intro to New Furthor & The War Starts

**For the second update of the week! There will be two more next week also.**

After Arch-Mage, Allen, & Jayce had left the war room a beep was heard from Arch-Mage's side. Allen looked interested while Jayce was on a phone talking to his boss. Allen looked over towered Arch-Mages direction.

"What do you mean Ars-Magicka is under attack?!" Mage yelled, startling everyone.

"Do not worry my friend, my men have it covered." Jayce said to Mage, with a smile.

 _Over the border of Ars-Magicka_

" _This is Gold team 1, ready and on stand by."_

 _"This is Gold team 2, ready and on stand by."_

 _"This is Copper 1, ready and on stand by."_

Black helicopters flew over the raging ocean, unfazed. These men had been given orders to drop a V.W.G group over Ars-Magicka. These men would fight for the head of C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D any day.

" _Anyone else see that?"_

 _" See what-OH GOD, Tango spotted, HE'S GOT A LOCK ON ME!"_

 _"Hold on Gold 2 I can-" The call had been cut with a boom._

The said tangos where WSE newest fighter, the 14K-Lighter. ( **AN: The fighters look like the ones the Dark Elves use in Thor, Dark World.)** The fighters were dangers to all foes, being used as fighter and bombers. Alas, back to the action. The helicopter that had been hit feel down into the Mjolnir sea. Quickly the other two followed, but not before a message was sent back to C.O.P.P.E.R.

"What is the message know?" said Colonel Copper said knowing the outcome, or so he thought.

"Sir, they where compromised all teams are silent." The nervous aid said, not wanting to be on the front of his leaders anger.

"Well then, what about the backup plan?" Copper said sweetly.

"Also on more thing, kneel before me." He said with a insane grin adoring his face.

And with that, the aid's life had been ended. One quick chop did away with his head. Another aid was sent to deliver plan **God O' Chaos.** Now with the 14K's, the cleanup had gone smoothly, they captured all survivors and loaded them. With one look back the flew back into the sun and home.

On another front, things were heating up. The borders that C.O.P.P.E.R Shared with the other two New Further members. Oh, did I not speak about New Further? Back in the Age 340 AD The war council had been called Further in The Tech-Faction. Allen had decided to honor the old council with its name. Back on with the story. So the borders where seeing heavy military activity. Sky's were patrolled by all three nations, The Mjolnir sea and Darth Ocean were also patrolled one a regular basis. The footmen always moved position and stayed alert. But when a bullet fired, The Frist Birroth war opened with the battle of Vilna.

 **Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up by Monday! Goodbye my friends**


	11. Battle of Vilna Part One

**I did the final Add ones for the first part of the battle of Vilna. So enjoy the close up of the battle!**

The day started silent, only Mother Earths call could be heard. The Army of the Watch Star Empire stood dangerously close to the border of the former Mina Empire. Every solider in the camp sat in the mess hall, as it was early in the morning. The men talked to each other, enjoying the amount of free time they would have till basic training took over. However, this all stopped when a crash was heard outside of the camp. Soldiers stopped eating wondering about the sudden crash. Then another noise rang through the camp, the bell for an attack. Everyone ran out side, grabbing their rifles and armor.

Now let us back up for some more information on this said camp. These men were a Brigade of the 31st Division of WSE. This detachment only held around 2,500 men, a decent amount for a small detachment of troops. Of course they were on route for a joint attack that would render the C.O.P.E.R war machine without a arm. But this attack was a surprise, C.O.P.E.R was making the first move?

Every man was suited up and ready for combat. They stood still waiting for anything. A small whoosh could be heard heading towards them. Anti-Aircraft guns stood ready for fire. Turrets could be heard revving up and soon bullets were raining down upon the Brigade. 12 attack helicopters flew over the horizon firing away at the opposing army. Anti-Aircraft guns fired in response, taking a decent number of the 12 helicopters down. The rest flew over head prepping for another round. Before they could do that they were taken out of the sky by a pair of 14k- Lighters. The men looked up in hope, they sill had a chance!

They turned their heads to the quickly advancing army. They all paled slightly, the other army could have held nearly 4,000 men! They began to peek their heads from over their barricades. Loud booms were heard from the tanks behind the other army. The missile's hit the Brigade, dropping more men then they could count. The WSE Soldiers were quick to return the favor though, opening fire on the columns of soldiers.

The tanks were unharmed at most, barely even scratch's layered on their hulls. So they retuned a short lived volley as another pair of 14k-Lighters to out all but four tanks. Now that the playing field was evened, WSE soldiers began to pour out of there hiding spots and run towards their shared opponent. To the C.O.P.E.R soldiers, the armor looked menacing, they took the look of a Spartan set of armor, filled in the spaces and panted it Blue on Black.

Each side new hand-to-hand combat would be prevalent in the war, so each country took it to heart to fit them all out with swords. They clashed in a large meadow. Now the WSE standard armor was extremely durable, but it couldn't even with stand a diamond edged sword. Both sides were taking heavy casualties. They battle raged on for hours, men fell to the ground dead, but with armor. The WSE Brigade was being pushed back, and gaining nothing. But a smaller glimmer of hope sprouted when gunships sailed above them, reinforcement had arrived, but not for them. Soon the battle ended with no survivors of the WSE Brigade, but a heavily wounded army.

In a small room a man sat in a king's throne, smiling. Half way across a continent bomber flew over peaceful nation with a nuclear weapon ready to be deployed.

The area that stood across from C.O.P.E.R was non other than Germia. This nation had decided to stand out of the conflict, staying neutral. This would all change as a tactical nuke sat in a bomber heading to the 3rd largest city in Germia, Colinthsaw. This city held a population of 500,000 a fairly large amount. It held many wonders and was a symbol of pride for the people of Germia. People went about their lives in the large city, eating, working, shopping, anything really. A siren rang through the city, something was wrong. Then quickly after the siren was set, a boom rocked the city. In a matter of seconds a city of 500,000 people laid destroyed and dead.

 _In the throne room of unnamed a man._

"Has the package been delivered?"

"Yes my lord."

"Good, begin leaving the paper trail."

 _Back at the ruins of Colinthsaw._

The said bomber began a nose dive into the ruins of Colinthsaw, destroying its self except of one part that read _NEAF Sprit of Endoria._ The rescue teams that had found the ruins stood shocked. Why would they do that? Miles away, Thomas awoke to the sound an telephone. What would be discussed would change the playing field quite a bit.

 **And that's a rap! For anyone to know, I will be taking questions and answering them down here! so see you next time!**


	12. WSE: Armed Forces File

_/ Do you want open file? /_

 _/ File Opened /_

 _WSE Navel forces._ **Battleships**

 **WSE Kraken**

 **WSE World Turner**

 **WSE Kepler***

 **WSE Blade Runner**

 **Cruisers**

 **WSE Telegraph***

 **WSE Lukewarm***

 **WSE Trident**

 **Land Forces**

 **Army: 131,500 deployed**

 **6 Regiments***

 **7 Brigades**

 **3 Divisions**

 **1 Corp**

 **Air force:**

 **14k-Lighter- 120**

 **99m-Hunter Gunship- 50***

 **Sincerity 34k Bombers- 110**

 **Overseer 12o Stealth Craft- 17***

 _/ File Closed/_

 _/Good day/_

 _* Ship/Aircraft/Unit not in service yet_


	13. New Endorian Army Files

**Not really a full on chapter, mainly done to give you all a look at the NEA stand point. Here you go.**

 __ _/_

 _/ ******** /_

 _/ Accepted /_

 **Navy**

 **NEN : Forethought**

 **NEN : Speed of Sound***

 **NEN : Calamity**

 **NEN : Star Tracker***

 **Air Force**

 **16l-Republic Thundered- 120**

 **10o-Skyway- 34***

 **87k-Fort Ranger Gunship- 80**

 **Army- 31-500 Deployed**

 **3 Regiments**

 **3 Brigades**

 **1 Division**

 _*= Not in service._

 _/ Logout? /_

 _/ Have a nice day /_


	14. Battle of Vilna Part Two

**Sorry for not updating, hope a long chap makes up for it. Don't own Minecraft**

The battle against C.O.P.E.R or the First Continental War (AKA:FCA 1) wasn't going smoothly for Endoria. With a limited amount of Infantry along with a small Navy and Air Force, they wouldn't be on a equal fighting ground for months of the war. Many eminent scholars were guessing that C.O.P.E.R.S full strength was huge. So with a small force, they couldn't do much.

Though the Navy thought differently to the skeptics. They had reason to believe that C.O.P.E.R had no Navy. If they did then why hadn't they used it? Atop the Mjolnir Sea stood the _NEN Forethought_. This ship was built to take a beating. With its near titanium like hull, torpedoes would have a hard time breaking through. Topped with Along with being around 300 meters long (or 328.084 yards) and 80 (or 87.489 yards) wide with small Anti-Aircraft turrets and MRM Scepters class missiles aboard, the ship could defend its self. The ship was on course to support retreating WSE troops across the Darth strait.

Among the ship sat a few radio towers and a command tower. This command tower held the captin and the crew responsible for navigation, radar, communication, and weapon command. This would command the amount of 400 sailors.

Though enough of that,the battle for Vilna was a disaster for the New Further. The battle had cost the WSE nearly one full brigade of men for the loss. Luckily being very close to home made it easer to fall back and lick wounds. With no way to mount a counter attack against the invaders, they would have to hope for the best. So with very small room to push they had to dig in.

The _NEN Forethought_ sat on the very edge of the Mjolnir Sea now, ready to cross the border of the sea and into the Darth Ocean. The crew looked forward into the sunset, ready to make the final leg of the journey. As they looked a little closer, they could see objects blotting out the sun. Many wondered what was happening until they heard a cry.

"All me to your battle stations! All men to your battle station!" Soon enough men swarmed the deck to prep for a fight. First 24 Republic-Thundered 120s flew out to engage the soon to be seen enemy fighters. Next some men were roaring up the AA turrets to knock aircraft out of the sky. Finally the Captain Vitus Bering of the _NEN Forethought_ was contacting the NEI, or New Endorian Intel office.

"Can you tell me what they are?" Vitus said, a wary look was upon his face.

"These planes look to be... MK2-OCF Chaplains. They can fight as anything from fighters to bombers. They carry a large load of explosives along with a MK3 Gatling Turret. Tell your men to watch out, they can cause some heavy damage." The other voice said.

Vitus looked out the window of the command bridge. The early night sky was alight with bright flashes. He could only do so much to help them.

Keith looked out of the cockpit of his jet, looking for some more fighters to tango with. His team of 24 had taken nearly no casualties, only the enemy. This was until he heard a distressed voice com through his COM link.

"Help! One of them took off the back of my engine, it's barely alive. I repeat, I need help!" that was all he heard until a loud explosion hit a plane next to him. Another man screamed for help before he was silenced. He heard over this one voice telling him something, he adjusted to hear what was being said.

"All aircraft personnel, return to the _NEN Forethought_ , we are under direct attack!" That was all Keith needed to hear before he blasted off to the ship, with what remained of his 24 manned team.

The fight to keep the ship afloat was raging. Bombs hit al around the ship, sometimes on it. Most enemy planes hit the water around them. Men ran back and forth to help with the counter attack. At the moment, we focus on Nathen, a young man with two years of experience on the ocean. He sat at one of the AA turrets firing away at enemy planes. His eyes darted around to look for a target to knock out when he saw something fall out of the sky.

A small bomb hit the front of the ship, not enough to make it sink, but enough for it to take heavy damage. The ship took the hit like a champ, but a champ that would go down any minute. The AA-turrets returned fire, taking out more fighters. Then suddenly, a siren was heard and all enemy planes scattered, and didn't return.

Louis jumped down from his position after hearing a commanding officer called for him.

"Gunner, did you see anything?" The officer said.

This confused Louis, what was he supposed to see?

"No sir, I did not." He replied.

The officer left with a huff, this made Louis wonder, would anything be normal? He looked at the sky and saw the planes return.

Allen sunk into his chair. Things hadn't been going well for the _New Endorian Navy_ as the ship _Forethought_ was heavily bombed during a attack last night. With it damaged, it put a huge loss on the already small Navy. Along with it being far out and away from home waters, they would have to dock in Craith, the province of WSE that was to the far north. Though luckily it was summer. Allen looked ready to collapse until he heard someone enter his office.

"Lord Allen, I come to ask you something." The small person said.

Now this was a surprise, the head of the Navy, Admiral Faith Ford. She stood a average height of 5'4 ft and with brown eyes and black hair. She usually intimidated everyone, even though she was the youngest of them all, just at age 26.

She had always been locked up office trying to help the small Navy grow. So to see her here meant one of two thing,

A. she was trying to pass a new ship model

or B. She was trying to increase hands on deck.

"Alright Admiral Ford, tell me what you have now." Allen said with a tired smile.

"How about we bring back a old ship, the Freight Class." This shocked Allen, the smallest and oldest ship in the history of the Navy? Why?

"I know your thinking why and because of one thing, they're cheap." She said, smiling like she just pranked him.

Allen looked around and gave his answer.

"I'll give the green light, just no more that seven ships, I want a test run first too." Allen said.

"It will be done." Faith said, nearly jumping with joy.

Drew stood up furiously, why would someone attack his people, but also drop a class two nuclear weapon! His men discovered something else from the rubble too, a _New Endorian Air Force_ bomber. This only had the initials but it was enough to give cold hard evidence to make n call to rock the world. He was scheduled for a speech about the attack outside of the Union Building in Northdell, the capital of Germia. The capital held 900,500 people, being the largest in the state. He looked outside of the stage and began to walk to the microphone. Finally he began.

"My fellow citizens, to day we sit in a day of horrible ruin. This day we saw the aftermath of the greatest killing of our people. These people just like you and me had peace In mind, and hoped for it the rest of there life. But after that one button was hit, we were scarred for our life. 500,000 people gone in a flash. It is because of this, I will make a formal delectation of war upon New Endoria for their horrible actions against our people. May they see our pain!"

With these words, a rumble filled the sky, their people would be able to rest in peace. But they would need some help from allies.

 _Throne Room_

A man smiled insanely, oh how all would fall.

 **Thanks for reaching the end! I'll try to make a new chapter sooner. Also would you like to have a file on C.O.P.E.R.H.E. military?**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota.**


	15. The Conquest of Abbonyville

**Here we are! We continue the story into a struggle for New Endoria, now fighting a two front war while the Watch Star Empire moving in on Minia from the north. Also I will answer all questions and maybe take a few more nations. Let us begin!**

 _Year: 2023, 11-8._

 _Report: Enemy troop movement on northern border._

 _Intelligence has discovered C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D troop arrangement on the border to be lacking, especially on the Vilna border. With this I request three Brigades, 40 14k-Lighter fighters and the WSE Kraken. With this in mind, we also found out that C.O.P.E.R. was building up navel forces north west of the province of Malmo. I encourage the placement of navel personal there also._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Major General Lee S. Patton._

This report found itself in the hands of General Cofflin I. Frought, the leader of all of WSE armies. With the report sent in it saw many debates among high positions. Finally he granted the 20th and 24th brigades along with the requested fighters. Though the request for the battleship WSE Kraken was denied for moving it to the Drake bay. Instead they granted them the WSE Cruiser Trident. The totaled force was brought to be about 5,500 troops with 40 in air support. They would finally hold onto their land, and beyond.

 **Two Weeks later, Outside of Vilna.**

The amount of C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D troops had dropped in Vilna. The ones that left went on to join a border force to protect major road ways. This left Vilna with 300 troops in total, not enough to hold anything really. So when they say the massive amount of troops appear over a hill, they quickly surrendered the area.

With that al set and done, they needed a new set of plans. No one expected such a easy take over. While the POWs sat in one large camp, the WSE brigades sat around the valley. Sure enough, a attack force found its way to Vilna. The force only held 900 men, so they too surrendered once seeing the entire force. They were siting there now waiting for the 2nd Division to take their place so they could move south.

 **One Week later, Vilna.**

Brigadier General Han M. Walter was in a truck heading towards the Federal State of Abbonyville. This state held the major industrial complexes that produced weapons, planes, etc., etc.. The real catch was that it also held the Naval base of command for C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D. Most people expected it to sit in the capitol of the country, but they thought wrong. It was there really because the largest shipyard was there also. The WSE wanted it to shut down the C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D war machine while taking it for their self.

"Sir, recon spotted a heavily armed force heading this way. What shall we do?" The question snapped Han out of his musing, making him think.

"Are there any other roads around?" Han asked.

"Yes, but they are patrolled by enemy infantry."

"Ok then, how many were there?"

"Recon said around 1,200."

"What is the estimated time before they get here?"

"Two hours sir."

Han nodded. This would give him time to prep the troops and set up the Quarter Machine guns and Missile Rovers. He looked back to the solider.

"Tell everyone to halt along with set up Machine guns and Rovers. Also tell them to make small barricades." With the command ordered, everything stopped and they got to work.

 **Two Hours later.**

Fortifications had been set up. Small trenches were dug, although none where deeper than four feet. While some sandbags sat in a semicircle formation with a small turret set up on a tripod. The trucks were pulled up into the forest, using their camouflage to their advantage. Troops sat in the trenches, underbrush, and trees. Most were armed with Bizon SMG's, small guns that could set up quick fire. While the rest settled with AWC G2's, small compact weapons that took up the role of sniper rifles. Though a half a dozen sat around the turret, which was a Vickers .50 machine gun, a fast shooting weapon used to mow down opponents.

Rovers, or M.M.L's, were missile platforms. The platforms sat on a medium sized truck. The missiles them self sat on another platform that could raise itself up and down at a 60 degrees angle.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, the recon reported.

"Commander! Enemy troops are in position. We can launch the missiles." Alvar said.

Alvar was the leader of the recon group. He stood 5'8 feet in height with blond hair with his eyes were a dark blue. He looked like a easygoing man, only being 26 years old. Although a scar on the back of his neck would disagree.

"Prep missile launch!" One of the men yelled, clearing a command to begin the assault. The platforms raised up and were aimed at the air.

"Prepping missiles one through three!" One man yelled.

"Release all armed!" The leader shouted.

Soon out of the four trucks, 12 missiles flew through the air. The screeching left behind had many covering their ears to prevent horrible pain. Over were enemy troops were marching, you could her the missiles screeching as they headed for the ground. They struck their targets leaving only 800 men for combat. The troops began to run. Some even fell to their own comrades in the stamped to leave ground zero.

 **30 minutes later**

C.O.P.E.R troops stood around in a dazed confusion. They hadn't expected such a attack this early. While the 12th Regiment of Abbonyville Defense Force (or A.D.F). Most of them were straight out of the boot camp. So while they had men, they weren't experienced like the 1st Grand Corp. One man stood up and began to speak to the troops.

"Everyone! Listen! Do I have your attention? Good, now I have a plan. Since the commander was killed, I'll take up his position." He looked at everyone, seeing that the looked back he continued.

"We shall split into three groups. These 300 men go over to that side of the forest. The 100 in the middle stay on the road. The rest go over to the other side of the forest." He looked over, none of them complained.

"Good. Now make sure you can see each other at all times. Lets move out!" He shouted pointing forward down the road.

 **An hour later**

Sure enough, the men moved through the forest and found their enemies. The first thing any side did was ready them selves for an intense firefight. Shoots came from the right, which was the WSE. Snipers tore through the columns of men, taking them out by the dozen.

The C.O.P.E.R troops armed themselves with FBP submachine gun. This medium sized gun was mass produced, so with it came flaws. And with nothing else to attack with, every man had the same weapon.

The C.O.P.E.R troops sat with no real cover but trees and rocks. So through this the number of troops fell from 800 to 650 quickly. While WSE troops only suffered 50 men in loses.

Bullets ripped through the air. Sometimes a FBP would backfire, making it heat up and implode. The C.O.P.E.R troops were slowly being pushed back to a large rock formation. The number of bodies had risen, leaving only 400 men for C.O.P.E.R. Fearing the worst, many began to run into the forest, some even ran away, retreating from the battle.

Only a hundred men stood to defend Abbonyville. They stood their to let one of their men tell the news of the attack. They were slowly being picked off by snipers. While they came around the rocks, one gun exploded. This left many wounded or dead. When the last 15 stood in a tight formation, another gun exploded, leaving them all out.

The WSE were not without loss though. 200 of their own laid dead, another dozen were wounded. Though they did stand a impressive 5,288 men ready for combat. The fall of C.O.P.E.R.H.E.A.D would soon fall upon them.

 **Thanks for reading this far! If you have a question, anything that can help, or anything else, that would be great.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Thelokimota.**


End file.
